


Meru the Succubus Comes Over

by ZeroOmega2100



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Creampie, Demon Sex, Forced Orgasm, High School, Human/Monster Romance, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Original Fiction, Rough Sex, Screenplay/Script Format, Sequel, Swim Team, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroOmega2100/pseuds/ZeroOmega2100
Summary: Meru decides to visit her childhood friend turned BF the band geek after her practice from swim team. She stumbles upon him working on some projects and some wholesome lewd fun is bound to occur.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Kudos: 3





	Meru the Succubus Comes Over

**Author's Note:**

> Lewd audio script. Please give credit if you perform this.

[F4M] Meru the Succubus Comes Over [Sequel][Episode 2][Monstergirl][Meruccubus][Succubus][GFE][Redskin][Wholesome][Sweet][Bathroom Sex][Mutual Masturbation][Forced Orgasm][Tail Play][Rough Sex][Creampie][18+ High schoolers]

Formatting notes: *Emphasis* / (Notes, emotions, or a specific way of saying something) / [Sounds] / {SFX (Optional)}  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Do whatever you like to make the character work for you.Improv any lines add or remove or change what you feel to make things better for you. Most importantly have fun)

[Muffled kinda music beat can be heard. Use any music you want honestly]

[Tapping on window]

Hey! Hey babe open up!

[Taps more enthusiastically]  
Baaaaaaaby! Heeeeeeey look over here will you!

[Slightly frustrated buy still happy to tease her bf]

Heeeeeeeey BONER!

[Window slides open]

Hehe oh NOW you respond when I call you that huh? [Playful chuckle]

So gunna stare at me like a deer in headlights or are you gunna let me in?

[Grunts making her way in the groan getting her skirt stuck]

What the- oh damn it my skirts stuck.

Hey baby can you help me?

Yea...over there. Caught on a stray nail?

How the hell do you have a stray nail in the window?

Cmooooooon help me will you?

[Grumbles then surprised gasp getting her tail grabbed]

Hey easy there with my tail! 

What the fuck do you mean more than one nail?!

UGH really? Alright here just ummmm. Ok grab my hands and ummmm, pull and lift? 

Ok thanks baby. 

Alright on 3 kay? 

1...2...3!

[Fabric ripping and soft thud Falling ontop of him]

[Playful laugh]

Hey there cutie. [Pecks kisses] Miss me? 

Hmm? Rip?

[Shuffles ontop of him checking her skirt]

Oh Damn it! This was one of my favorite ones too! Dumbass piece of shit nails. Wasn't there all the other times I came in through your window. 

Oh come off it music boy just because I CAN phase through things doesn't mean I like to abuse that power all the time. 

What's that look for? You're blushing baby. 

Ohhhhhh I see. Enjoying me sitting on top of you like this?

Like seeing your succubus girlfriend [soft moaning] griiiiiind herself on you? 

[Continues to playfully grind on him. Improv any teasing dialogue you want]

[Playing innocent]  
Whaaaaaaat? Im not doing *ANYTHING* suspicious. Just enjoying using my man as a comfy [moans grinding] uuuugh chair after rescuing me from those big bad nails. [Soft laugh]

Ok ok I'm sorry baby I'll stop teasing. I just can't help it, you're so cute when you're flustered. Even when you still can't get used to us being together its not like im gunna act THAT different and you dont need to be so shy. You weren't acting that way though at the pool the first time we were together. [Playful chuckle and kiss]

Say what, I Smell weird?[Sniffs herself] Oh yea sorry baby. I Just came over right after swim practice. For some reason they just put sooooo much chlorine in there. I have no idea what the hell they trying to clean in there but its a nightmare on even my red skin and don't even get me started on how bad it is for hair. 

If it wasn't for the cap, my hair would be this gross frizzy monstrosity right now. But you gotta see what it does to Erika. Her tail just looks like a train wreck she just bitches and moans how long its gunna take her to brush it. Serves her right for giving me shit bout my tits slowing me down. 

Anyway sorry I'll let you up. 

[Shuffling groaning and flops herself on the bed]

Mmmmmmm man your bed is soooo comfy! [Groans stretching]

Well since one of my fav skirts are ruined, I guess I'll just lose it. 

[Shuffling or unzipping getting out of her skirt then groan or exhale of satisfaction]

Ahhhhhhh sweet sweet freedom!

Hmmm? No it was actually pretty comfortable baby but sometimes a girl just wants to walk around in panties you feel me? Feel that liberating breeze?

Why? Youre staring alot baby. Want me to cover up my legs or something? [Playfully seductive] Or are you enjoying the view? Like how my red skin looks against the lace? My tail swishing enticingly between my thicc wide spread legs? You wanna repeat of the pool? I AM a bit hungry for some of your essence you after all. 

[Giggles] ohhhh your face is so cute baby. Oh cmon just because were together now I can't have some fun teasing you? [Sucks on her teeth pouting teasingly] spoiled sport.

Ok yea maybe not like this, but can you blame me? I lo- ummmm like seeing my human boyfriend looking so all flustered and adorable.

Hmmm wait a sec what's that on your desk? 

[Notices bag of chips and perks up massively]

Oooooooooohhh did you get those (cheddar) chips? (Any flavor or chip type you personally like)

[Playfully obnoxious]  
Can I have some please? Can I, can I, can I? Pleeeeeeeeeease babe? I haven't eaten anything decent all day, school lunch was shit and now I'm Craving those soooooo bad.

[Catches bag of chips being thrown at her and opens it eagerly and enjoys munching throughout]

YAY! Best boyfriend Ever!

[Munching and happy noises]

Mmmmmm man I love these [Crunch] sooooooo much. 

So what were you working on that you couldn't hear me tapping? 

[Pause munching waiting]

Looking for sample beats?

Oh you gunna be a DJ now ontop of all the other instruments you're trying out? 

Hmmmm DJ T-BONER. I certainly like the sound of that. Fastest hands on a scratch turntable. Pffffffft [snicker making some record scratching noises to tease]

[Shrieks giggling having pillow thrown at her]

AHHH ok ok touchy baby. But seriously what were you looking into? 

Making songs of your own? Like remixes or something? [Crunches chip]

Oh seriously? Actually making some beats of your own with the new instruments huh?

Cmon let me hear something baby. 

No? Well why not? 

Oh baby c'mon you don't need to be embarrased bout it.

No I SWEAR I loved hearing you play Careless whisper for me the other day. You played it so well. 

No I wasn't laughing cuz it sounded bad, I was laughing because after you played that I was so damn turned on I wanted to jump your bones. I acted like every other human after I heard you play. Just like the jokes say bout that song. 

[Mocking scientific professional tone]

Our research confirms that playing THE sexy sax song Careless Whisper is a *guaranteed* way to get some sexytime. 

[Crunches a chip]

Hehe yea well you definitely enjoyed it when I decided to play my own "woodwind" instrument, after you finished playing. 

So cmon let me hear!

[https://youtu.be/pcKSUxH9yIQ . Something like this is what is played feel free to use anything else or not at all]

[Music plays and she oooos and awwws to the beat]

Ohhhhh wow baby. That's you playing the sax?

No no it doesn't sound bad it actually sounds really REALLY good. Even the baseline is banging. 

You did the baseline too? Wait AND the drums? Damn look at you mister talented. Sexy and a musical savant. Heheh don't think I can't hear the guitar in there too there handsome. 

[Hums to the beat enjoying herself listening]

Hmmmmm even your tempo has this really soothing style. Like its not too sexy but like just that right amount of chill?

What? Well... Yea I've hung around you all these years you think I wouldn't pick up on some of your musical lingo and junk?

No baby this sounds amazing. I promise you sound totally awesome in there. 

[She gets up makes her way to him leans over him speaks softly and affectionately]

Why would I hate your music baby? It sounds amazing. Maybe even...[Whispers] you can fuck my demon pussy to the beat? 

Hey whats wrong?

[Smells herself]

Ugggh kinda a mood killer sweety but yea you're right the chlorine smell is really starting to get to me now. 

Mind if I use your shower babe?

[Backs away smooches] thanks sweety. No being a perv and sneaking a peak. Or do hey not like I'd mind if you joined me. 

Oh shit wait I forgot. Ummmm are auntie (Whatever name) and uncle (whatever name) home by the way? I kinda dont wanna run into them half naked and in sexy panties. 

Out of town for the weekend? Really? Whats the occasion? Awwww really? Just a weekend getaway from work? Man [sucks her teeth] I hope we get to be that cute later on down the line. Well that's certainly some nice news. Anyway im just gunna go wash up ok?

[She heads to the bathroom down the hall taking the rest of her clothes off]

[Callin from the bathroom turning the shower on]

Hey baby? Can you raise the volume on your song? I actually wanna keep listening to it. 

Yea I'm not kidding you lovable moron I like it. Now cmon BLARE THAT SHIT!

[She gets in washing herself]

Aaaaaahhh sooooo good. Nothing like a good shower after a dip in the pool. 

[Inspects the soaps and shampoos]

Hmmmm lets see. Oooooh (strawberries and cream)shampoo? Don't mind if I do. (Whatever scent you like)

Ok lets just let it sit there and soap up. 

Get every nook and cranny. 

Even my [soft moan grabbing her tail to wash] ahh tail. 

Damn it ever since that first time its been so fucking sensitive to touch. Oh well feel even better when he touches it so I'm not gunna complain. 

Hmmmmm I wonder if he'd complain bout me styling the welcome matt into a heart? 

Eh I'll get to that bridge when we get there. [Mischievous chuckle] We got the place to ourselves the entire weekend after all. 

Ok enough fantasizing girl. Lets finish up and then get back to the cutie you've been wanting since grade school. 

[Washes her hair out then turns the water off and drys off with towel. Sits against the sink]

Wait. He's...mine now. Yeah. Actually kinda surreal to be alone with him here. Especially after finally telling him how I felt. How many times I've come here after practice just to hang out? After hooking up now it...feels...right. 

Good thing he didn't join me then. I must be blushing redder than my skin even allows. 

[Knocks on door then opening making her jump slightly]

Oh Hi baby! Oh some of your spare clothes? How thoughful. 

Hmmm? What are you looking at?

Oh this? [She shows the little heart shape of her pubes]

Yeah I figured I'd surprise you later after some netflix or some something but hey. I felt like changing things up. 

Awwww thanks baby Im glad you think it looks cute. 

How bout you come over here and get a closer look?

[Takes her towel off]

Let me just sit up on the sink here. Cmere give me your hand.

[Soft moans making him touch her. Improv what you want]

Mmmmmmm yea baby. Just touch me. I've been desperate to feel you touch me all day. 

God yea right there rub your thumb on my clit. Just...like...AHHH that yes. 

Oh fuck your fingers feel so fucking good on my pussy. 

Please baby play with me more. Ill play with you too. I know you like seeing my red skin against yours.

[Pulls his pants down grabbing and stroking him]

Mmmmmm your cock looks so good baby. Hmmmmm thats right stick those talented fingers in my warm, soaked, freshly washed pussy. [Whispers] I want you to make a mess in there later. 

[Moans getting fingered faster as she strokes him back. Improv your moans all you want here]{wet sounds optional}

Mmmmmmm getting more into it? You like the idea of sticking your cock in my demonic pussy again? Feeling me clench you tight? Squeezing your hard needy shaft like how I'm squeezing your fingers right now?

Mmmmm or maybe youd like this? Feeling my tail around your cock in a nice gentle wrap rubbing my fingers on the head? Stroking you, up....and....down, with my tail then rotating my finger on your head slowly. Getting so hard baby. Guess I have to just *wrap* my tail tighter around your cock. 

[Sucks her fingers] Mmmmm your precum tastes so good. Its like an appetizer before getting your actual cum full of essence. 

Yea baby. Faster. Push your fingers deeper inside me. Get them drenched in all my hellish juices [playful giggle]

Kiss me baby I'll stroke you faster with my tail and take this damn shirt off you I want to touch all of you.

[Makeout sounds and moans. Improv what you want]{wet sounds optional}

Mmmmmm I love gliding my hands all over your chest. How your skin contrasts my red shade. Ahhh wait baby, curling your fingers in me like that I'll...AHHH FUCK! [more intense fingering and moans. Improv what you do to play with yourself ladies. Cuss dirty talk whatever]

Ahhhh baby wait no. I don't want to cum alone don't make me cum please baby no!

[Work up to a short orgasm from playing. Improv what you do]

[Panting]

You... you cheeky bastard. Ok if you wanna play dirty. Lets get serious then. Suck on your fingers. Mmmmmm that's right baby clean me off you. Taste how sweet and ready I am for you?

Im just gunna wrap my legs around you and use my tail and just...*Shove* your cock inside me. 

[Load moan forcing him into her. slow pace. Improv what you like ]

Mmmmmmmm fuck youre stretching me out so good. Almost hard to believe you popped my cherry recently   
since I'm already a perfectly fit for you. Look in my glowing eyes baby and kiss me. Just fuck me ok? Don't worry bout anything. We got the whole weekend to have fun so just fuck me and feed me with your yummy cum and essence.

[Moans and kissing. Getting more aggressive. Improv]

Lets go baby give me everything you got. Deep and hard. I'm already beyond warmed up so just do it. Fuck me with that sexy human cock music boy. Do it. I want it *Hard*

[More intense moans and gasping. Improv]

Ahhhhh yes that's it. So good getting it rough. Pound my crimson cunt baby. Aaaaahh fuck yea pull my tail too. AHHH SHIT BITE IT YEAH. You know how sensitive its got. Just use me baby. I'm gunna claw your back. Leave you all marked up as MINE.

[More panting and moans. Improv what you want]

Ahhhh god it feels so good holding you so close and having you pound me. Don't stop baby. Keep going. I want to cum together. Fuck you feel so good. I fucking love you, you sexy human.

Yeah you do too baby? Then show me how much you love me. Pump all your cum inside me. Let me drain you to the last thick drop. Feed me. Give me your essence. That's it harder. Drill it into me. Don't hold back. Just let it all go and feed me!

[Intense moans. Improv to orgasm have fun]

[Afterglow]

Ohhhhh fuck you're shooting out so much cum baby I might not be able to absorb it all. Mmmmmm your energy tastes so good everytime I have it. 

[Loving kisses]

Mmmmmmm so you love a succubus huh,you crazy band geek? Well maybe *I'm* a little crazy too, instead of feeding on your soul like other succubi I'm getting all your delicious cum and essence.

Mmmmm no dont pull out yet. I'm still... [moans] *eating* here. 

[Door opens far away]

Huh? Baby what's that sound? I thought you said your parents were gone?

Oh fuck why the hell they come back?!

[Shuffling frantically]

Cmon baby we gotta get dressed.

Shit shit shit shit we gotta-

[Bathroom door opens]

AHH Shit!

[Awkward embarrased laughing]

Ummmmm Hi auntie (whatever name). Hi uncle (whatever name). Soooooo uuuuuugh what are your thoughts on him dating a succubus?

End.


End file.
